


Before the Liquid Courage

by Queen_Hatshepsut



Series: Liquid Courage [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Monica's in there for reasons...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/pseuds/Queen_Hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to A Little Bit of Liquid Courage. See the madness of Brian's calvary, Bri/V/Dom craziness, date with Carter and Leon, and horrid Monica. Features cursing, taking off someone's fingernails, and use of a couch to make out. There isn't any smut this time, sorry y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> This was inspired from a conversation I had with Casey. So y'all need to go over there and bow at her feet and thank her. 
> 
> Side note: Monica's in there for reasons....

**Leon pov**

V stormed down the stairs, throwing clothes and a crowbar into a duffle bag, before looking at me, not moving from my seat on the floor looking at specs for a car.

“C’mon Leon, get some clothes and shit. We’re going to get Bri.”

“I thought he was good,” I said, confused.

“Yeah, well he called us for backup. I knew I shouldn’ve let him go,” he muttered, stuffing some of Bri’s clothes in a duffle bag.

I took the bag from him, refolding Bri’s clothes and packing my own. “Don’t do anything reckless V. Let him talk before y’all jump to conclusions.”

“Whatever,” he grumbled, stomping up the stairs with my bag included to his bounty.

“We’re moving out in 5 Leon!” Dom yelled from somewhere upstairs.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be horrible. They always jump to conclusions, never hearing anybody out. I was gonna need popcorn for the big blowout that was sure to come.

* * *

 

A plane ride and a two hour car ride later, we were pulling up to a massive compound.

“Holy shit!” This place was beautiful.

V barely threw the Maxima in park before jumping out with Dom. The Maxima skidded with me in it. I was gonna kill V, before whoever owned the place did. I got out and sat on the hood of the car and waited for the fireworks.

The door opened and I reeled back as the guy walked out with a shotgun. Shirtless. 6’1, lean, but muscular. Curls in his dark hair, levelling a shotgun at V and Dom.

“Who the fuck are you?” he growled.

V and Dom growled back, Dom advancing up the stairs, coming to stop short when Bri stepped out behind the guy, shirtless and wet. “What the hell Dom and V?”

I wish I had popcorn and a camera, this just got better so much better.

Dom grabbed Bri’s arm and moved him behind and down the steps towards V. Dom was now staring down the barrel of a gun. Bri looked at me, pleading with his eyes.

I sighed, getting off the hood of the car and walking up next to Dom and putting a hand on the guy’s arm. “You wanna put the gun down now?”

“Not really, as I see it, they’re trespassing and threatening me,” he said with a snarl.

I liked the guy, he was funny. “They are trespassing, yes. But they’re overprotective assholes who came for Brian. Meet Dom and V. I’m Leon. And you know Bri and we, I guess, are Bri’s calvary.”

The guy looked at me. And stared. I shifted from foot to foot, starting to get uncomfortable. “I’m Carter.”

“Nice to meet you Carter,” I said. Bri looked at me and smirked.

Carter lowered the gun to Dom’s chest and looked at me, “Have dinner with me Leon.”

V growled, “Fuck no!”

“Then I need to kill you for trespassing. And I will take extreme joy out of it. I’ll even let you pick how you die.” Carter smiled at V.

I sighed, needing this argument to be over before someone did something stupid. “I’ll go to dinner with you. Pick me up at 7, I’m sure Bri will tell you where we’re bunked for the night. Let’s go overprotective asses.”

Carter smiled mischievously, “See you at dinner Leon.”

I smirked back at him and nodded. I looked between Dom and V, “You both owe me. Big time.”

Bri hugged me, “Thanks. Wanna go get you something really nice for the date and let those asses grovel to me?”

I laughed, “Sure Bri.”

Bri took the keys to the Maxima and made Dom and V get in the back. They both complained until Bri growled, “Backseat and uncomfortable or trunk and unbearable. Pick and pick now.”

Only Bri could get away with making those two sit in the back of the car like petulant kids. Bri drove to the hotel and dropped off V and Dom. “You two be good, I'll be back later. And think of something that'll make me forgive y'all.”

I snorted, rolling my eyes at Bri. Of course he was going to forgive them, but he wanted them to grovel first. Hell, I would too.

Bri drove out to the coast to some small little shops along the strip. “So what do you think of Carter?”

I shrugged, trying to play it off. He was really.... Handsome doesn't even begin to describe him. Sexy seems a little too common, but it's as close as I'm getting right now. “He's ok,” I amended that being the word for him.

Bri nudged me and smiled, “I know he's more than just ok to you. But that's ok. And no tank tops for tonight's date.”

“C'mon Bri!” I hated wearing stuffy shirts.

“I'm not gonna force you into a suit and Carter isn’t going to be wearing one of his modified ones. I hope. But some loafers and an open cotton shirt will do,” he said, getting out of the car and heading towards one of the shops.

I still groaned, getting out of the car and walking along with him to the shops, letting him pick out the clothes.

Half way through Bri being my personal stylist, he turned and held up two different pairs of loafers. “Which ones and do you know where he’s taking you?”

“Brown. And no, it’ll probably be somewhere that has seafood or Italian,” I said, taking the brown loafers out of his hands.

He nodded, laying the clothes on the counter. “Want a haircut?”

I shook my head, “Nope. So how long are you going to make those asses grovel?”

He shrugged, splitting the bags between us to carry. “However long it takes them to get that overreacting and not listening to people before they blow shit out of proportion is not good. But then again, we may be waiting forever for that.”

I snorted, “Forever sounds about right.”

We picked up a late lunch and headed back to the hotel so we could eat and I could ready for my date. “Y’all two asses definitely owe me for this.”

“You don’t have to go. We can disappear long before 7 Leon,” V said.

“With what car? He knows my car as well as the Maxima now. And you two aren’t fond of rentals,” Brian said, stealing a few shrimp from Dom.

“Play sick?” Dom asked, shrugging and pulling Bri into his side.

Bri moved from his side and stole a few fries from V, “He’ll come looking. So it’s kind of best for him to go. But you two still owe him because you two always jump to conclusions without waiting for an explanation.”

I absolutely loved it when they got chewed out. It was better than racing and nothing comes before racing.

A little after 5, I left Dom and V trying to win Bri back over to get ready for the date. By 6:15, I was dressed, loafers on, my hair was slicked back. I felt nervous all of a sudden. I took deep breaths trying to calm down. Why was I nervous all of a sudden? It wasn’t like me at all.

“Nervous?” Brian asked.

I nodded, “Dunno why though. This isn’t normal for me. I don’t like being nervous Brian.”

“I know. Deep breaths. It’s gonna be ok. I was nervous the first date that Dom and V took me on.”

“Really?” I asked him, starting to calm down a little.

He nodded, “We all just sat there, not knowing what to say for at least 10 minutes. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought it was a failed date.”

“I’m glad it worked out or we’d be stuck with two moody assholes.”

He snorted, “That would be horrible.”

We both looked to the hotel room door when someone knocked on it. Brian looked calm, I was a nervous wreck again.

Dom got up and answered the door with Vince standing next to him, blocking whoever it was from seeing in.

“I’m here to pick up Leon,” I heard Carter say.

“He’s sick,” Dom answered.

I heard a sigh, “Then I guess I have to kill you then.”

I got up from the bed and wormed in between Vince and Dom. “I’m not sick and I’m ready Carter.”

“Not so fast,” Vince growled.

“There are conditions,” Dom added.

Brian sidled up behind me, “There aren--”

“There are,” Vince added.

“First, he comes home hurt in any way, I’m taking off all your fingernails with my pliers,” Dom said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes, this was getting ridiculous. “I’m not five years old nor is this my first date. I’m pretty sure I can handle myself.”

They ignored me and Brian and kept going. “He comes home and he’s not happy in any way, you might want to write out your will.”

I glared at them and looked at Carter, who was smirking. “I am so sorry about these asses. Are you ready to go?”

Carter nodded, taking my hand. “Sure amor. And no worries, I’ll bring him back in perfect condition. No need for the threatening bit, though the fingernails with the pliers is a nice touch.”

Brian mouthed, “Have fun!” over the guys’ shoulder. I nodded and waved bye to him.

Carter led me out the doors and to this bright red Ferrari Enzo and opened the passenger door for me. I blushed, thanking him and getting in.

He got in the driver’s seat and pulled out the parking spot, heading down the strip towards the beach. “What do you like to eat?” he asked, looking over at me.

“Shrimp, barbecue, and I love fries. You?” I answered, looking at him.

“I love shrimp too, and crab. Good Italian food and--don’t tell anybody this, but I have a big sweet tooth. I love chocolate,” he said, smiling a little.

“Oh really? Never thought big, bad Verone loves chocolate,” I mused.

“It’s Carter amor,” he said, smiling at me.

I blushed again. I needed to get in control of the blushing. He pulled into a local restaurant and bar, while a black SUV pulled up alongside us. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Bodyguards,” he said.

“Where were they when we showed up?” I asked, getting out of the car without him opening my door, much to his displeasure. He wanted to be a true gentleman. I really liked that about him.

“I told them to take the day off, because it was only Brian and me at the compound at the time. No one was stupid enough to bust in there until Brian’s crazy mates showed up,” he snorted and looked at me, taking my hand. “But you came with them, so it wasn’t all bad.”

I coughed and turned my head to the side and nodded. “I’m just backup to the backup. They run in without asking questions and I try to diffuse the situation.”

He looked at me and smirked. His blue-grey eyes darkening and his smile becoming more predatory than unassuming as it just was. He stepped toward me, my back hitting the passenger car door. He caged me in, his hands brushing my hips. I leaned away from him only for him to lean in closer to me. “You know Leon...”

“Huh?” I asked, looking up from his lips.

“You’re really gorgeous. And I want to kiss you,” he mumbled the last part, leaning in closer to me.

“Then kiss me,” I said, leaning forward.

He brushed his nose with mine, inhaling before stepping away. “I promised Brian that I would be a complete gentleman.”

I blinked owlishly at him a few times until it clicked that he had completely stepped away from me. “But... But you can’t just come in for a kiss and then leave me hanging Carter.”

“I said I was going to be a gentleman. I never said that I was not not going to kiss you Leon,” he added with a raised brow. He reached for my hand again and led me through the doors of the restaurant.

I pouted a little on the inside. Someone was going to die tonight. You just couldn’t lean in for a kiss and then back away completely. Either Brian was going to die or... Or I could just get Carter back at his own teasing game. I smirked like a madman until Carter looked at me from the side and raised both eyebrows. I coughed, “Just thinking about how Brian is getting the boys back is all,” I lied.

We stopped at the the hostess stand and were led to a table in the back under small fairy lights. Carter waited until I sat down before taking his seat. His bodyguards took a table a little far off from us. The hostess handed us menus before slipping away again. I looked over my menu, glancing over it at Carter.

Carter smirked and said without looking up, “See something you like Leon?”

I blushed, raising the menu up to my nose. Carter chuckled as our waitress came up to take our order. “Do you know what you want Leon?” he asked.

I nodded, rattling off my order to the waitress quickly. Carter smirked, brushing his leg against mine and placing his order as well. I blushed, shifting but keeping my leg against his.

He placed his hands under his chin and stared at me for a few minutes. I looked around the restaurant, looking at the decor, trying not to look at him. “You ever gonna look at me amor?”

I shook my head, “Nope.”

He grabbed my drumming fingers and held my hand. “What do you want to do with the rest of your life Leon?”

I shrugged, looking down at our hands. “Haven’t really thought that far along. I mean, there’s racing, but I can’t do that forever. And I would rather work in a garage than own one, so that’s probably what I’d wind up doing. Besides looking after Jesse.”

He nodded and then asked, “Jesse?”

“The youngest out of all of us. He’s a brilliant kid, always in the clouds and working on computer programs. He tweaks the engines and stuff for us. Tells us what’s wrong with the cars and what we need to add or take out.” I pulled my hand away as the waitress approached with our food.

I stuffed a few fries in my mouth before asking, “What do you want to do with the rest of your life Carter?”

“That’s a good question, amor. I know I don’t want to do this. This life for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with someone. Run away with them, go to a foreign country and settle down, you know?” He forked some of his crab in his mouth, while waiting for my answer.

“I understand that. But the question is, can you really give up the life? Are you sure that you won’t just start all over in a foreign country?” I asked, brushing my leg against his.

He nudged his leg back against mine and nodded. “I’m done. I’m tired of the life now. I did all that I wanted to do, I conquered who I wanted to conquer. Besides, once I give up the life, I don’t plan on returning.”

I could definitely understand that. Being tired of one life and just wanting to get away while you still could.

He swirled his red wine in his glass, smirking at me. “What? Something on my face?” I asked, swiping at my face.

“No no, amor. Nothing is on your face,” he purred.

I shifted and picked up my Corona, taking a big swig. He was making me nervous, good nervous. “You know...” he started, his hand grabbed my calf, fingers brushing ever so lightly against it, making me jump and spill my Corona on my shirt.

“Dammit! I just got this shirt!” I started dabbing at the spilled beer, trying to sop it up best I could. Carter slid out of his booth and came over and sat next to me.

“Here, let me since I made you spill it.” He moved my shirt over to my shoulder, his warm hand coming into contact with my skin making goosebumps appear.

“Uhm... I can... I can clean it off” I mumbled, trying not to blush as much this time.

“Nonsense amor,” he purred, looking up at me.

I blushed and shivered as he moved his hand from my shoulder to my neck. “So beautiful...” he murmured.

I leaned into his hand, moving closer to him. He tsked softly, finger brushing against my lower lip. “I’m supposed to be a gentleman today amor, and you’re making it so hard right now.”

I chuckled, brushing my nose along his jaw. “I’ve been waiting for that kiss from earlier Carter.”

“So have I amor. So have I,” he murmured, nudging my chin up. I brushed my nose along his, humming. He smirked, his fingers brushing along the nape of my neck.

“Stop teasing and kiss me Carter or I’ll find someone who will. Maybe Enrique perhaps?” I mused, looking over at the other table where his bodyguards were.

He growled, “Not gonna happen.”

I smirked, “Sure about that?”

He nodded, "Very Leon." He turned my face towards him again and kissed me. I pulled him by his collar closer to me, licking along his bottom lip.

He groaned, his fingers grabbing at the short hairs at the back of my neck. I moaned into his mouth, his hand coming to grab my hip while my hand settled on his chest.

We pulled back when we heard a girl giggle and our waitress was standing there with the check. "Guess dessert is each other huh?"

I blushed while Carter smirked and took a sip of his wine. "Very good dessert indeed."

He handed the waitress some cash, "For both tables and keep the change."

He grabbed my hand as he stood up, "Ready?"

I nodded, standing up and following him out of the restaurant and back to his car. He opened the door for me again before getting in the driver's seat.

He started the car up and began driving back to the hotel we were staying at before he turned to me and asked, "Would you like to come to the compound for dessert?"

"Yes," I replied. On his face was a cocky little smirk that reached his eyes. I noticed that if the smile doesn't make his eyes crinkle, it wasn't real. And it wasn't often that he truly smiled.

We arrived at the compound and he unlocked the door for us and waved his bodyguards off. He took off his jacket, laying it over the back of a chair. “Make yourself comfortable amor. I’ll go get us some dessert.”

I nodded, toeing off my loafers and gravitating towards the stand next to his flat screen. He had quite a collection of music that was drawing me in further. “Find something and put it on.”

“Ok.” I moved along the different shelves until one popped out at me. I handed it to him, I didn’t want to mess up his system. He chuckled and put the cd in. “Number?”

“Twelve.” He nodded, putting the number and sat down next to me. The piano riff started and he looked at me with a raised brow. I blushed and looked away.

He grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him. He moved the tray he brought in with him closer, and picked up a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. “Open amor.” I cleared my throat and opened my mouth as he smirked as I took a bite of the strawberry. He popped the rest in his mouth, licking his bottom lip. I stared at the way his tongue moved and his mouth curved into a smirk. “See something you like?”

I nodded, “Very.” I moved the tray back to the coffee table turned back to him. “If I kiss you, you promise not to be a tease and move away like last time?”

He smirked, “I promise but a tease doesn’t follow through. I follow through on everything amor.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Proof,” he said, leaning in to kiss me. I moaned into the kiss, my hands finding their way into his hair. He groaned, he pulled me into his lap. His hands roamed under my shirt until he was tugging it off and I was tugging at his.

“Next time, no shirts with lots of buttons.”

“There’s gonna be a next time amor?” he asked, smirk on full force.

“Not if you have on a shirt like this.”

He laughed, pecking me on the lips. “I think even with a high collared shirt with a hundred buttons, there will still be a next time.”

“Whatever,” I mumbled, nuzzling and kissing his neck.

“Oh Carter...” I heard a woman purr out.

This wasn’t happening right now.

I looked up and I saw the girl that Bri hated. She was always hanging off of him, he had said. She was dressed in this red teddy that left nothing to the imagination.

I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

He looked back at her, face flat. “What are you doing in my house?”

“I stay with you silly,” she retorted, coming closer to us on the couch.

“You haven’t lived here in months Monica,” he deadpanned.

“I’ll leave you guys alone… to talk.” I got off of his lap and pulled my shirt back on.

“Nice of you to bring in strays Carter,” she retorted.

I glared at her. “At least I’m not a desperate whore.”  I saw the smirk on Carter’s face before he could hide it. “Control the bunnies Carter or you won’t be able to bring anybody back to the compound.”

I walked to the door, opening it and closing it behind me. I called Bri and he offered to rat Monica out to Carter. I was sure he already knew. By the time Bri pulled up, the yelling inside the compound had stopped and Carter walked out as I was getting in the car with Brian.

“Can we talk about this amor?”

“No.”

“Leon… please.”

“Watch Monica. Be careful around her Carter.”

He sighed, nodding and walked back into the compound. Brian drove away and back to the hotel. “Please don’t say anything to the guys. Please? I don’t feel like them going over there and jumping to another set of conclusions.”

He nodded, “I’m sorry Leon.”

I shrugged, “It’s ok.”

I just wanted to go back home now.

“God, I want to rip Monica’s eyes out,” I growled out. Brian looked at me before wheezing with laughter.


End file.
